The Couple's Quarrel
by Raisonne
Summary: The married life isn’t without its ups and downs. Tsubasa x Sanae


**The Couple's Quarrel**

The married life isn't without its ups and downs. Tsubasa x Sanae.

_Captain Tsubasa_ (c) Takahashi Yoichi

- - - - -

They had had an argument - call it a couple's quarrel, a squabble, a spat, a dispute, or what have you, it was still an argument, and it left both Tsubasa and Sanae, who were usually so agreeable, rattled, and, most unusually, they barely spoke to each other for the whole day, except for short, disgruntled questions, and one-worded, equally disgruntled answers.

It was the first big argument they had, ever, and it would be their last. They would only remember it as something over a petty matter, that neither of them were right or wrong, both were ridiculously immature about it, and they would later be too embarrassed to bring it up again.

Tsubasa had come to training in a deep blue funk. He trained fairly well, but, for once in his life, it wasn't great. His heart just wasn't in it. His team mates were worried; they had a major game coming up soon, and with their captain and star player like this, he wasn't exactly giving them the energy they needed or wanted. They tried talking to him light-heartedly, encouraging him to cheer up, and telling him that things would blow over soon. But it all didn't quite work very well, and they couldn't really shake Tsubasa out of his unusually half-hearted training.

Tsubasa snapped out of it shortly enough, though. During their break, when he was staring absently at the grass, a fed-up Hyuga took it upon himself to storm up to the midfielder, and punch him.

As Tsubasa reeled holding the side of his face, the striker spent the best of the next five minutes yelling at him; about how as the team's captain, he had an important duty to stay focussed, that they wouldn't forgive him if they lost their next match just because he was spaced out, that Tsubasa's and Sanae's argument was such a ridiculously _stupid_ one, that it was normal for couples to have the occasional argument, and if he was that upset about it, he should shelve his damn pride and go and _talk_ to her to work something out instead of sulking and affecting the rest of the team, because everyone didn't give their blessings to them getting married at such a young age just so they could be mad at each other like little school kids.

Wakabayashi had backed Hyuga up on this wake-up call, which was a rare tag team development indeed (none of the others had any doubt that if Hyuga hadn't punched Tsubasa, Wakabayashi eventually would have). Misaki agreed with the both of them, though naturally, his voice was much softer, and his vocabulary wasn't as colourful as theirs. Ishizaki had been almost stunned into silence, but recovered quickly enough to agree as well, before nudging Hyuga and hissing that he should take it easy on the punches next time, because it would really suck if he had busted Tsubasa's jaw in the process.

After that, Tsubasa was pretty much back to normal again. At the end of training, he stood before his team mates and coach, and bowed low, apologising for his behaviour, and promising he would work things out, and that everything would be good again at their next training session, to a chorus of cheers from the team.

Wakabayashi, Misaki, and Ishizaki all slapped Tsubasa's shoulder good-naturedly, and he thanked them for their words and support; they had (_almost_ jokingly) promised to offer their homes as temporary residence in case Sanae was crazy enough to decide to throw Tsubasa out of the house, though they all knew that there was pretty much zero chance of that happening, anyway. This cheered Tsubasa up a bit more.

As they were leaving the practice field, he pulled Hyuga aside, with the intention of apologising again, only to have Hyuga stop him.

"We made six goals and assists between the two of us after you snapped out of it," said Hyuga, eyeing him sharply, before Tsubasa could speak, "Next time, it has to be double that."

Tsubasa smiled and nodded, and the two punched their fists together, with the promise to win their next match by a landslide.

Tsubasa went home, sat down with Sanae (who, it seemed, had gone to talk to Yukari about the situation, too), and they had a long talk, which mostly consisted of sincere apologies, knowing how silly they were acting, a little laughter, a promise that they would handle things more maturely next time, and realising they really weren't _that_ mad at each other to begin with.

- - - - -


End file.
